Living With Devils and Angels
by KavorlyShadows
Summary: Kat Valentine (played by Ariana Grande) faces her biggest challenge yet, trying to break into the Christian faith while dating Sean (an atheist). Will she surrender it all to god? Or leave the faith behind for her boyfriend?


It was a rare cool summer night in Las Angeles, California and I had just finished an intense day in the recording studio. The palm trees swayed in the wind and the sky was so dark that the moons glow lit up the entire street. I should have been at church ten minutes ago but for some reason I could not bring myself to be excited. As i walked to my limo parked all the way across the lot I couldnt help but think about school that day. I was only 16 and attended Hollywood arts located down town. Once i got signed as an artist my mom had agreed to let me move to L. A. as long as I attended school and lived with my aunt and my aunt only. My aunt Lauren was really chill but didnt like me getting involved with a lot of people. School was typically hell for me everyday, Im actually pretty surprised that I have not developed some seriously disturbing bad habits like cutting. Dont get me wrong i loved the school but there were certain people that made my life horrible. As i got into the back of my limo my phone buzzed informing me that i had an unread text message.

From: Sean

Ari Love come to my place.

I reread the message several times and looked out my window for a few moments. He knew that I had church every friday. Why would he offer for me to come over if he knew i couldn't? I bit the side of my cheek and pressed the key board to respond to his message.

To: Sean

Baby you know I have church tonight. Why would you tempt me with such things? I can't.

I could only imagine how mad he was going to get. He hated when I used church as an excuse not to see him. I sighed and sat back into the seat of the car. I felt the vibration.

From: Sean

Cut the shit with the religious stuff Ariana. How old are you? We've been together how long? And you still never want to fuck with me. I dont have time for games. Either get your ass over here or ill find someone else to occupy my bed tonight.

My heart stopped and tears stung my eyes. He had been drinking again. I could always tell when he had been drinking because he would always get so aggressive, so mean.

" Driver...change of plans, take me to Sean's please, " i said.

William looked at me funny but went along with my request. He began to drive towards Seans house in Beverly Hills.

...

Sean's house was buried deep in Beverly Hills, but at this time of night there was nothing but parties going on. The loud sound of music vibrated the neighborhood and each house looked more alive then the last. I tied my hair into a ponytail and fixed my dress trying to make sure that I looked presentable enough to visit my boyfriend. William pulled up in front of the only house in the neighborhood that was no booming and got out to open the door for me. I thanked him and told him to wait in the car until i dismissed him or came out to leave. I knocked on Seans door and his butler opened the door.

" Good evening Ms. Grande, may I take your coat? " he asked.

I handed him my coat and thanked him before heading up to Seans room. Before i could even knock the door swung open and there in his pajamas stood Sean. He looked completely out of it and I couldn't tell if he was drunk, high, or a combination of the both. He grabbed me by my arm tightly and pulled me into the room, closing the door behind me.

" Ari baby I missed you so much. Why do you never like to spend time with your man hmmmmm? "

His words were slurred and his eyes were watering. It was official he was high and drunk. Fear hit me like a gush of wind. He took me to his bed and i sat down next to him.

" Sean, baby you know I love spending time with you. I have just been working hard all week with school and in the studio and im so... " I gasped.

Sean began to run his hand up my dress so fast that I couldnt even grasp what was going on. I began to panic and started to tell him no. He continued to touch me grabbing my panties and ripping them off me. I tried to resist as best as i could but I wasn't strong enough to get his hand off my thigh.

" Sean no please no. Not tonight. I dont want to, I cant, " I yelled.

My loud cries for him to stop began to piss him off so he took me into the bathroom and closed the door behind us. He stripped me naked and began kissing my lips hard. I couldnt even think. So many things were running through my mind. I could feel my body begin to give into his touch. My thighs began to get wet from excitement and it wasn't long before my pussy began to throb. He pressed his whole body against mine so that i couldn't move. He started rub me and pleasure took over. Almost. Tears began to rush down my face and I tried my hardest not to let them be noticed. It didn't take long for my sobs to take over the bedroom and just as he was about to fuck me he stopped letting me go.

I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my phone texting William that I would be out in a minute. Tears continued to stream down my face and as I heard Sean come out of the bathroom I jumped. I shook in absolute disbelief and fear. This was not the man i knew.

" Ari Love, Im so... " he couldn't finish his sentence. The sight of me naked with my back against the wall crying made him officially snap out of it. He grabbed me a blanket and wrapped it around me. I flinched at his touch.

" Ari Love please dont leave me I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to you upset boo. I...I lost control. I didn't mean it. Please stay the night with me. I promise this will never happen again," he begged.

He began to hug me and tried to comfort me. I continued to cry and shake. I pulled him close to me and cried into his chest. He kept saying sorry. And once my tears dried I believed him. I grabbed my phone and texted William to go home. I slept in Sean's arms and by morning he forgot it had ever happened... but I didn't...


End file.
